


Friends and Family

by Werecakes



Series: Incubus Fae [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Demon!AU, Fae Bilbo, Incubus Fíli, Incubus Kíli, Incubus Thorin, Incubus/Fae, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 02:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werecakes/pseuds/Werecakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo doesn't know what to do with his mephesto lovers. They act strange and never give him a moment's peace. So he sends off for a distant cousin to come and help him with the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends and Family

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of people asked me to do a little thing on Bilbo trying to get used to the Incubuses. So I figured, he needed a bit of an explanation on what mephesto really are to help him deal.

Bilbo was beside himself. He had never had a mephesto stay the night before, nor have been treated with such passionate lust at almost every turn. He would wake up, yawn, then have a tongue or a finger stuck down his throat. He’s had more sex in a fortnight than in his entire, long, life. The three mephesto would try their damnedest to make him walk around the house naked, wouldn’t let him leave by himself when he went out hunting for them or to pick up a few things for himself. He always had a hand on his ass or his crotch and lips on his body. Eventually he had to start yelling at them to let him have some room so he could cook, and clean. He would lock himself away in his sewing room and had to ignore the sounds of them outside having sex on his sofa or even up against the door to his little sanctuary. And despite everything he found himself unable to ask them to leave. Besides their constant pawing and sexual needs they were quite wonderful people.

He didn’t know what to do. He was tired all the time now. He couldn’t do anything without being pounced on. Eventually he ended up sleeping in his sewing room and sending out a letter to his distant cousin for help. Thankfully the half domovoi, half wichtlein came as soon as he could.

The knock on the door was in the middle of the night. Bilbo tried opening the door to his sewing room only to have it blocked by a pile of sleeping incubuses. He braced himself and as gently as he possibly could squeegeed them across the floor enough for him to slip out. He gingerly closed the door, having to open it and move Fili’s hair out of the door jam before closing it again. He stroked each of the three heads lovingly as they shifted and murmured in their sleep.

Slipping away he answered the door with a relieved sigh. The cloaked man with the funny hat always such a pleasure to see. “Bofur.” Bilbo stepped to the side, his voice quiet. “They’re asleep in the hall, so keep your voice down.”

“In the hall?” Bofur stepped in, taking off his cloak and putting down his pick axe in the umbrella wrack. “Should I be askin’?”

“I’ve been held up in my sewing room. They’re getting out of hand and I don’t know what to do.” Bilbo admitted taking his cousin into the living room grateful it didn’t smell of sex and that the mephesto actually clean up after themselves.

“And you said you be havin’ three?” Bofur relaxed into a soft chair, his journey having been long and hard on his body coming all the way from Ireland. Crossing by boat always was a hard thing for him to deal with, while he was good with iron and it didn’t affect him like it did other fae due to his wichtlein blood water was still a terrible business to cross. 

“Yes, can you believe it? I stumbled upon them outside of my house, huddled away from the sun in desperate sorts.” Bilbo leaned his head into a hand. “The poor dears, two are only a few hundred years old.”

“What?!” Bofur shouted, eyes wide. “So young. What are they doin’ out and about especially in the sun?”

“They have a bad sort of luck.” Bilbo rubbed his face. “Their mother was exercised by humans.”

“The poor things.” Bofur stroked his mustache in thought. “They were fortunate enough to come across you though. Always givin’ and never askin’ for nothin’ in return. Mam always praised you and how you turned out considerin’ how your parents went.”

Bilbo wrinkled his nose at the memory. It was a terrible thing to have happened. Watched them as they slipped into the darker side of magic, being twisted in body and mind in front of his eyes. They had become ghouls, and are still out there, feasting on rotten bodies, somewhere that he hoped was far, far away.

“Now. What was so urgent? Mephesto aren’t usually a problem for you since you knew old Balin and Dwalin and their friends.” Bofur fished out his pipe and started to pack tobacco in the bowl. 

“Yes, well they were.... restrained around me I suppose. I never had to feed them, hunt for them, nor have to... satisfy them before.”

“Satisfy?” Bofur paused with his match struck and almost to his tobacco. He flicked his wrist, extinguishing his match and put down his pipe. This situation was not what he had expected when Bilbo’s letter told him that he needed help with some mephesto house guests and it had been much too long since he had to entertain one. “You mean they have bedded you?”

Bilbo felt his cheeks flush. “Yes...”

“When you go out-”

“They always come with me, sometimes all of them, sometimes just two and even one at a time, but always come with me. They keep touching me no matter what I do. I’ve had to insist that I keep clothing on in the house. You know once Thorin tried to wrap me from head to toe with cloth when we went out once in this horrible heat!” Bilbo leaned back in his seat and groaned at the memory, it was so hard for him to be polite at that moment and he snapped and yelled at Thorin who only got turned on and they didn’t go anywhere that day beyond the front door.

“What else do they do?”

“Won’t give me a moment’s peace. Always in my space, always kissing and touching and it’s so improper~” Bilbo groaned with embarrassment. “I’ve even had to start sleeping in my sewing room so they would leave me alone.”

He heard Bofur laugh, out right laugh so hard that the wichtlein had to hold his sides and make an effort not to fall out of his seat. The noise woke up the sleeping incubuses who groggily came to see what this new sound was. They took in this stranger who had given Bilbo a right proper pout and flushed face. 

“Who’s this?” Thorin asked walking behind the sofa and leaned over Bilbo from behind.

“Yes, who’s your... friend.” Fili and Kili echoed together, taking a seat on either side of the hobbit, leaning into him. All three showing that Bilbo, was theirs.

“This is my cousin, Bofur.” Bilbo sighed, he didn’t like the tone of voice they had. “He’s here to visit.”

“In the middle of the night?” Kili nearly hissed but kept the outright jealous sound in his throat. 

“I did ask him to come as soon as he could.” Bilbo admitted.

“Aye,” Bofur brought their attention to him. His smile bright as Bilbo’s when they got the hobbit to grin. “It would seem that you’re not very good at explainin’ things to your Chosen.”

“Chosen?” Fili and Kili looked up at Thorin.

The man stroked their hair. A Chosen was something that Thorin honestly thought was a myth. He had never heard of a mephesto getting one beyond stories and even then it was rare. “To be honest...” Thorin was at a loss of words.

“Don’t worry laddy.” Bofur winked. “I’ll fill in the young ones.”

He leaned forward, eyes alight with the idea of storytelling. Something he loved doing down in the mines he lived after leaving his human family, his brother there to care for them. “Long, long ago when the first incubus came upon this earth he found a love. Beautiful and stunning, silvers and blues she wore with the palest skin like milk. Though his nature was that of lust and charm he could not entice her. He wooed her as best as he knew but she would not yield. One day, the wolves of the Black Hunt came. He was able to save his love at a great cost. He was badly hurt, his life slipping from him. So deeply touched she gave upon him a gift of some of her life to eat as well as her very own arm. It nourished him back to health. And they loved each other with no other able to compare. They were happy until the day came when the gods of humans found her and took her from him, mounting her in the sky forcing her body to become the moon, her clothes the night. She cried and cried never being able to reach him again, her tears becoming the stars. In turn he would love no other for he had chosen only her to dedicate himself to. So powerful was this love it spread to all children made of him. They can only one creature of their choosing and so powerful that bound they forever wander the world in search.”

“That was a lovely story.” Bilbo smiled, completely missing the point because he was more focused on the tragic love part of the story.

Bofur, picked up his pipe. “Any trouble for some food? I did have a long trip.”

“Oh-oh! Of course.” Bilbo went to move but the three incubuses kept him seated.

“You stay here.” Thorin kissed the back of Bilbo’s ear. “You are enjoying your family’s company.”

“Yeah, we’ll do it!” Kili bounced up and grabbed Thorin’s hand and pulled him to the kitchen, Fili trailing behind. 

“My...” Bilbo watched them disappear into the kitchen. “I have... never seen them so willing to leave me alone in a room.”

“Bilbo... you know what they are?”

“Incubus.”

Bofur cursed Bilbo’s parents for the small education he got. “They’re creatures of love. Love for food, love for humans, love for sex, the list goes on. They embody it all. They very rarely feel any other emotion except for the basic lust. To be gifted with a mephesto’s love is a grand thing lad, and you not only have one but three. You are quite blessed.”

“So.. I’m going to have to get used to them.” Bilbo smiled in surrender.

“More than that, you need to teach them. Guide them when they feel other emotions because it can overwhelm them, twist them black. A mephesto turned orc is a terrible thing...” He looked at Bilbo with hard eyes. “If they turn you will have to put them down. They are simply too dangerous to let roam.”

“Don’t say such things.” Bilbo felt his stomach lurch. The thought of his boys turning into something... like that...

“It has to be said dear cousin...” Bofur sounded sad. He didn’t like giving bad news. “They don’t change back. They turn the earth black, attract horrible things far worse than them as everything rots around them. So be good to them. Guide them into dealing with sadness and jealousy. Help them cope with anger and fear. They’re natural ability to love will grow over time and they’ll be less grabby and demanding. You’ll have to be strong for them because their whole world is changing and they don’t know it.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Bofur stayed for a week, informing the mephesto what they needed to know about fairyfolk. Iron was like acid, salt was like itching powder, and moving water was hard to cross. Fae never birthed their own, always “spirited away” someone, using magic to reform the human life into a baby fae. Sometimes the process would fail and the babe would die so it was always good to find someone who was on the cusp of dying as their life’s energy was already changing and thus could mingle with fairy magic better. He even took them out once to pick up a doctor’s bag full of medicine from a massariol by the name of Óin that lived on a farm owned by a family of doctors. They all got lessons on basic medicine. Fili and Thorin got the basics but Kili was the one that latched onto the information and asked for more and so while Kili was distracted the two took Bilbo for a tumble through some hay.

Eventually Bofur had to help Bilbo with explaining, every touch did not have to deal with sex and not every hug was an invite for more than just a hug. Especially after Bilbo had to pull Kili off of Bofur once when the wichtlein tried to teach Kili how to properly shake a hand. Though Bilbo apologized profusely Bofur had only smiled with his kiss swollen lips and tried to tie his trousers shut. “He’s just excited to have more family.” Bofur said understandingly. “He’s still young, so don’t be hard on him.”

Finally he had to leave back to his mines and was very much pleased to have received proper hugs from each person from the family. He promised to write and left. Soon as the door shut Thorin grabbed Bilbo’s shoulder and Fili picked up the hobbits legs. Bilbo giving an indigent shout as they started down the hallway to the bedroom.

The door opened back up and everyone froze as Bofur stepped in. “Forgot my pick.” He looked at them and laughed. “Remember to practice restraint boys.”

“Bofur?” Kili spoke up.

“Aye laddy?”

The brunette leaned up and kissed Bofur’s cheek.

Bofur smiled and ruffled Kili’s hair. Knowing the kiss was to show he learned a little bit of restraint but also as a thank you for helping them understand Bilbo better. “I’m proud of you laddy. Now, help your brother and uncle learn restraint too.”

“Bye Bilbo~”

“Wait no- NO! Don’t leave me alone with them!” The door shut. His mouth gaped. What have Bofur done? It’s been a week since the incubuses had bedded Bilbo and they were all starved for attention. Bilbo whined. He was going to be bedridden for days...


End file.
